At Last
by Kaline Reine
Summary: The Great Ninja War has just ended... But Naruto and Sasuke will always have some unfinished business. The new Hokage has pardoned him for his crimes against the Leaf Village, but will that solve everything? NaruSasu


**At Last  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story.**

**WARNINGS: This story is NaruSasu and contains Yaoi, adult situations, gay sex, bad language, graphic scenes, etc.**

**Notes: This story was written for sonxfanchara. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

"This time I'm not gonna let you go!" Naruto cried out in agony. "...Sasuke."

The dangerous rogue Ninja turned around, his dark spikes being tossed to and fro by the wind. He knew better.

It was the end of everything. All of the great Ninja wars had just come to an end. No one was fighting anymore. That didn't mean they weren't still deadly. And another onslaught could occur at any time. So long as Shinobis exist, there will always be violence in order to maintain balance...

The blond Hokage smiled at his lost friend. His friend smiled back.

It was simple. They'd been broken... And now they were going to have to try to fix it. That was going to take a long time. There was no better time to start than right now.

Sasuke had been forgiven of his misdeeds; absolved of his sins. Everyone else had left them to finish their business. Everyone knew the truth... The two had fallen in love with each other long ago. Unable to let go; Naruto had proven himself a hero by ruthlessly pursuing the most sinister villain the leaf village had even known.

And in doing so, he had broken their bonds. They could no longer trust one another.

"Come here, dobe."

The words were spoken with a calculated cruelty that only a true Uchiha could pull off. He wanted to go to him, to be close with him. Something was bagging at his subconscious. Naruto wasn't quite willing to give in to what he wanted.

"Sasuke... I..."

Tears rolled down his cheeks, pausing only to dip into the deep scars that were carved there. And he was embracing his friend... Arms flew wildly in all directions, to eventually settle around one another's shoulders perfectly. The traitor held the new Hokage close to him. The two destined enemies were actually dear friends. They'd been through so much together. First understanding, then love, then hate, and here they were back at love again.

The whole village knew. They pretended, but they'd all known for a very long time.

This moment was inevitable...

Sasuke's lips pressed into the blond's. They were warm, and the two seemed to just melt together. Their breath slipped away at that moment. They revelled in the warm silence that emanated all around them.

Now it was just the two of them. No more war, no more fighting... No more broken promises and no more lies.

He wanted to say something. Every time he opened his mouth, he could tell, Sasuke would just choke on the words he was dying to say. And so he said nothing... Letting his tongue do the talking, the raven pried apart Naruto's lips to savagely attack his mouth once more. It was enough to make them both dizzy...

Unable to wait a moment longer, Naruto broke away. "Lie down, Sasuke..."

The other Shinobi didn't move. There was a moment, a single pulse between them that could have lasted forever... And then he took a breath. A step back was all it took for the blond to impatiently attack him. The small sign of submission had been enough to lead him to his downfall.

Clothes were roughly grabbed, torn off if necessary, and tossed aside. Naruto attacked his prey with wild abandon.

"I'm through playing games!" he growled through clenched teeth. "You're mine, teme. You've always been mine!"

His fangs extended with lust, the demon fox inside of him helping to influence his body. The Kyuubi seemed to be urging him on.

Sasuke's urges were kicking in too. "Take me, Naruto... Ohhh godd..."

He arched his back, as he lay beneath the strong muscular Hokage. Blue eyes looked lustfully down at him. His fingers played with the waistband of Naruto's pants. He loved the way his lover shuddered when he stroked his aching hard on through the soft material...

"Mmmm..." Naruto moaned, licking his lips.

"Hurry..." The Uchiha heir whispered into his ear. "I don't want to wait any longer. We both need this."

That was all the encouragement he needed to be completely naked on top of the dark haired Ninja. Naruto wanted to make his partner feel good first. That was important to him.

As soon as he peeled back Sasuke's clothes, the other was starting to pant heavily. Lust was thick in the air. He had to have him as soon as possible... But first, there was time for a little fun. Dipping down low, he licked along the Uchiha's length, feeling him shudder under his ministrations. Taking the big cock in his mouth, he licked along the underside and swirled his tongue around the head.

"Nnngh!" Sasuke's hips bucked involuntarily into Naruto's waiting mouth.

The fox smirked around the member. He knew what he wanted to do. While he continued sucking him off, he offered a hand to the overwhelmed Shinobi. Sasuke took it into his mouth, and licked it until it was really slippery with saliva.

Naruto's eyes gleamed as he placed his hand against his small opening. His partner instinctively knew to relax. He pressed against Sasuke's anus until just the tip of one finger slipped inside. He slid his digit further in until it nestled against his prostate. Sasuke sighed and tried not to squirm too much when he moved his fingers. It wasn't easy, but he managed to get two into the tight space before he was sure it would take no more.

It was going to be a problem to fit his dick in there, he was sure... But that didn't stop him from trying. Pausing from the fellatio to lick his other hand, Naruto started trying to stretch it out.

"Ow! Please be careful... And watch your nails."

"Sorry," A bead of sweat dripped from Naruto's brow. "I'm a little new at this."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and motioned for him to continue.

He was a willing participant, even if he weren't actively doing anything. He bucked his hips into Naruto's mouth while his ass was stretched open. The stretching was painful at first, then it just felt weird, and now it was bearable. Once Naruto felt it was enough, he moved on top of Sasuke. His huge cock was dripping with precum and practically begging to be touched.

Sasuke gently fondled him, before sucking on him for a few minutes. The two men moaned, enjoying each other thoroughly. Soon the two of them would be joined and then nothing would be able to break their bond...

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto's concern seemed genuine.

"Yes. Take me... I need you now."

That was all it took for him be on top of the raven haired Ninja, attacking him with all his might. This time, it was a different kind of attack. The kitsune was claiming his mate. Naruto would never given up on Sasuke. He never could before, and maybe this was why... Maybe mentally, he'd already claimed him long ago. Now the two of them were free to do whatever they wished. There were no longer any sides to take.

Both were on the same side now. _Finally._

"_At last_..." The words slipped loosely from both of their lips...

Naruto's thick wet cock slid into Sasuke's depths. There was a wet pop as the head went in, and a shrill moan from the one on the receiving end.

The Uchiha whined and wiggled around a little, testing to see how much it would hurt. Then he gave the signal to naruto to move. The blond wasted no time, bucking his hips back and forth. The hard appendage slid in and out of the waiting, eager, twitching hole. It was being gripped impossibly tight by the slippery walls lining Sasuke's tender back passage.

Dark hair clung to the side of his head, plastered with sweat. It was a warm day and they were both overheated. The sand felt nice and cool as it pressed against his back, cooling his sticky skin. Naruto plunged into him harder and deeper with every thrust. And he never wanted it to end.

They could finally be together... And it still felt so forbidden. The sun was setting, and soon they would be under the cover of night. Everyone knew better than to disturb the two most powerful Shinobi in the region. It was a given that this would happen. Keeping Naruto and Sasuke apart was like trying to set water on fire, it was entirely impossible.

"I'll never let you go..." The blond groaned to him hotly.

Sasuke smiled up at him. "I'd never let you."

His answers for everything were always so simple. It was strange... The young Uchiha heir had always thought he'd be so intensely focused his first time having sex. He'd also expected it to hurt a lot more.

"Ah ah ah!" Sasuke cried out with every little movement. It felt so good, and it didn't help that his swet spot was being caressed with every smooth stroke. He was so hot in bed.

Naruto was building up a nice steady rhythm, which was interrupted a little every time Sasuke would run sharp nails down his back. He was getting closer and closer to the edge. His newfound Uke's ass was rubbing his cock so nicely... He wished he could stay inside of him forever. It was clear... The Hokage was addicted.

"Nnngh... God, Sasuke..."

"N-Naruto!" He pulled the blond closer to him, until he rested against his chest. "I'm s-so close... Mhhhmmmm!"

One more big pump, and they were done for. Everything came undone... Naruto came inside Sasuke, and the Uchiha came all over both of them. They were perfectly synchronized. It was like spiraling out of control for a minute and then coming back down; gently floating back down to a blissfully sweet reality...

Naruto collapsed on top of his partner, panting from the physical exertion. Sasuke winced when he pulled out of him. It hadn't been as bad as he'd imagined. And anyway, it was all worth it just to be with him like this.

Onyx eyes met with deep cerulean blue... "I love you, dobe."

"Ditto."

"You're such a baka..." Sasuke sighed, forcing himself to get up off the ground, despite still being a little sore.

Naruto chuckled. "Of course I love you. I always have. I thought you knew that." He stood up too, not wanting to be so far away from him this soon.

The Uchiha did something very un-Uchiha like then. He hugged the blond, squishing him against his chest tightly. Naruto kissed him, his lips sweetly fluttering over Sasuke's.

"Let's go..." Uchihas could only take so much mushy stuff, after all.

"Yeah, we've spent enough time here." Naruto looked around, remembering this was where the enormous battle had taken place just hours before their intense love-making session. "We should get back to Konoha. The others will be waiting for us."

The two of them began picking up their clothes. They would head back to the leaf village together, this time not worrying about Akatsuki or Orochimaru or the Great Ninja War or any of the other horrifying things that had come between them before.

Sasuke made a silent vow that he would never let anything else come between them. After all was said and done, he couldn't believe how very selfish he'd been. He would surely try to find a way to make it up to the Hokage when they got back. He smirked to himself at the very thought of it.

Naruto led the way, and the two of them went home.

There was peace... _At last_.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I actually had a lot of fun writing this! It was something that I owed to my friend for a long time. I thought I wouldn't really enjoy writing NaruSasu that much, but actually... I think it's wonderful when I'm inspired to write it. This turned out to be a lot of fun. Thanks for reading, and hopefully it was enjoyable.**

**-k.R.**


End file.
